1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the filtration of a liquid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Filtration of a liquid is desirable in many applications, including but not limited to the removal of suspended solids from sewage effluents at tertiary treatment stages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,484 discloses a filtering system for liquids. A bed of particulate material of various sizes is located within a vessel. Material is withdrawn from the base of the bed, cleaned and continuously resupplied to the top of this bed in such a manner so as to form an inclined upper surface. The liquid to be filtered enters the bed through this upper surface and the filtered liquid exits the vessel from a lower side of the vessel. It is desired to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of such a filtering system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to filter a liquid more efficiently and more effectively.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the drawings and specification which follow.